Namco
Namco Ltd. was a video game development and publishing company run by Masaya Nakamura. It merged with Bandai to form Bandai Namco Entertainment. Namco's association with Nintendo goes back to 1979, when Nintendo made a variant of their arcade game Bomb Bee titled Bomb Bee N.Bomb Bee N flyer In addition to this, Namco would jointly develop the Triforce arcade system with Nintendo and Sega. List of video games NES *''Bad Dudes'' (1989) *''Battle City'' (1985) *''Battle Fleet'' (1990) *''Dig Dug'' (1985) *''Dig Dug II'' (1986) *''Dragon Buster'' (1987) *''[Dragon Buster II: Yami no Fuuin'' (1989) *''Dragon Spirit: The New Legend'' (1989) *''Dream Master'' (1992) *''Family Circuit'' (1988) *''Family Jockey'' (1987) *''Family Mahjong'' (1987) *''Family Tennis'' (1987) *''Final Lap'' (1988) *''Galaga: Demons of Death'' (1985) *''Galaxian'' (1984) *''Karnov'' (1987) *''Legacy of the Wizard'' (1987) *''Macross'' (1985) *''Mappy'' (1984) *''Mappy Land'' (1986) *''Mappy Kids'' (1989) *''Megami Tensei'' (1987) *''Megami Tensei II'' (1990) *''Mendel Palace'' (1989) *''Metro-Cross'' (1986) *''Pac-Man'' (1984) *''Pac-Land'' (1985) *''Ms. Pac-Man'' (1990) *''R.B.I. Baseball'' (1986) *''Pro Yakyuu Family Stadium '87'' (1987) *''Pro Yakyuu Family Stadium '88 Nendoban'' (1988) *''Famista '89: Kaimaku Han'' (1989) *''Famista '90'' (1989) *''Famista '91'' (1990) *''Famista '92'' (1991) *''Famista '93'' (1992) *''Famista '94'' (1993) *''Ring King'' (1987) *''Rolling Thunder'' (1989) *''Shadowland'' (1988) *''Side Pocket'' (1987) *''Sky Kid'' (1986) *''Splatterhouse'' (1989) *''Star Luster'' (1986) *''Star Wars'' (1987) *''Tag Team Wrestling'' (1986) *''Top Striker'' (1992) *''The Tower of Druaga'' (1985) *''Tower Of Babel'' (1986) *''Wagyan Land'' (1989) *''Wagyan Land 2'' (1990) *''Wagyan Land 3'' (1992) *''Warpman'' (1985) *''Valkyrie no Bouken: Toki no Kagi Densetsu'' (1986) *''Xevious'' (1984) *''Super Xevious'' (1986) Game Boy *''Battle City'' *''Dig Dug'' *''Extra Bases'' *''Family Jockey'' *''Family Jockey 2'' *''Galaga & Galaxian'' *''Great Greed'' *''Monster Maker: Barcode Saga'' *''Ms.Pac-Man'' *''Namco Classic'' *''Namco Vol. 1'' *''Namco Vol. 2'' *''Pac-Attack'' *''Pac-Man'' *''The Tower of Druaga'' SNES *''Battle Cars'' *''J-League Soccer Prime Goal'' *''J-League Soccer Prime Goal 2'' *''J-League Soccer Prime Goal 3'' *''Metal Marines'' *''Pac-Attack'' *''Pac-Man'' *''Pac-Man 2: The New Adventures'' *''Super Batter Up'' *''Super Wagyan Land'' *''Super Wagyan Land 2'' *''Suzuka 8 Hours'' *''Tales of Phantasia'' *''Weaponlord'' *''Whirlo'' *''Wings 2: Aces High'' Nintendo 64 *''Famista 64'' (1997) *''Namco Museum 64'' (1999) *''Ms. Pac-Man Maze Madness'' (2000) Game Boy Color *''Mr. Driller'' (2000) *''Ms. Pac-Man'' (1999) *''Pac-Man: Special Color Edition'' (1999) *''Pocket King'' (2001) *''Seme COM Dungeon: Drururuaga'' (2000) *''Tales of Phantasia: Narikiri Dungeon'' (2000) Game Boy Advance *''Ace Combat Advance'' *''Atomic Betty'' *''Berenstein Bears and the Spooky Old Tree'' *''Curious George'' *''Dig Dug'' *''Family Tennis Advance'' *''Famista Advance'' *''Gumby vs. the Astrobots'' *''HUGO Bukkazoom'' *''Hugo: The Evil Mirror'' *''Klonoa 2: Dream Champ Tournament'' *''Klonoa Heroes: Legend of the Star Medal'' *''Klonoa: Empire of Dreams'' *''Mr. Driller 2'' *''Mr. Driller Ace'' *''Ms. Pac-Man Advanced'' *''Namco Museum'' *''Namco Museum: 50th Anniversary'' *''Pac-Man Collection'' *''Pac-Man Pinball Advance'' *''Popeye: Rush for Spinach'' *''Rebelstar: Tactical Command'' *''Sigma Star Saga'' *''Tales of Phantasia'' *''Tales of the World: Narikiri Dungeon 2'' *''Tales of the World: Narikiri Dungeon 3'' *''Tales of the World: Summoner's Lineage'' *''Tekken Advance'' *''Xevious'' Nintendo GameCube *''Baten Kaitos Origins'' (2006) *''Baten Kaitos: Eternal Wings and Lost Ocean'' (2003) *''Curious George'' (2006) *''Dead to Rights'' (2002) *''Donkey Konga'' (2003) *''Donkey Konga 2'' (2004) *''Family Stadium 2003'' (2003) *''Hello Kitty Roller Rescue'' (2005) *''I-Ninja'' (2003) *''Mario Superstar Baseball'' (2005) *''Mr. Driller Drill Land'' (2002) *''Namco Museum'' (2002) *''Namco Museum: 50th Anniversary'' (2005) *''Pac-Man Vs.'' (2003) *''Pac-Man Fever'' (2002) *''Pac-Man World 2'' (2002) *''Pac-Man World 3'' (2005) *''Pac-Man World Rally'' (2003) *''R: Racing Evolution'' (2003) *''Smashing Drive'' (2002) *''SoulCalibur 2'' (2003) *''Spawn: Armageddon'' (2003) *''Star Fox Assault'' (2005) *''Street Racing Syndicate'' (2004) *''Tales of Symphonia'' (2003) *''The Tower of Druaga'' (2003) Wii (Virtual Console) *''Xevious'' *''Pac-Man'' *''Pac-Mania'' *''Rolling Thunder 2'' *''Metal Marines'' *''Sky Kid'' *''Face Off'' (Japan only) Nintendo DS *''Dig Dug: Digging Strike'' (2005) *''Kaitou Rousseau'' (2006) *''Kono Quiz Yarou!'' (2006) *''Mr. Driller Drill Spirits'' (2004) *''Pac 'n Roll'' (2005) *''Pac-Man World 3'' (2005) *''Pac-Pix'' (2005) *''QuickSpot'' (2006) *''Real Time Conflict: Shogun Empires'' (2005) *''Ridge Racer'' (2004) *''Xenosaga I & II'' (2006) Other games *''Bomb Bee N'' (1979) - Arcade game (created by Nintendo under license from Namco) *''Ridge Racer 64'' (2000) - Nintendo 64 (created by Nintendo under license from Namco) *''Mario Kart Arcade GP'' (2005) - Arcade game (created by Namco under license from Nintendo) References Category:Developers Category:Publishers Category:Companies